I'm not an Angel anymore
by Serpensolem
Summary: Dean n'avait plus de nouvelles d'une certaine tête angélique depuis quelques temps alors, quand ce dernier décide de repointer le bout de son nez un matin... Ça fait quelques étincelles.


**Note :** BOUYAAAA

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Ok. Donc, je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS Destiel aka la vie.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, il est deux heures du matin passées et je vais probablement le regretter demain quand mon réveil va sonner avec la magnifique voix de Jensen, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors autant s'occuper comme on peut hein... Je ne sais absolument pas d'où cet One Shot est sorti et je pense qu'il sera modifié plus tard, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu tout de même.

 **Ps :** Une review - aussi petite soit- elle fait toujours plaisir et ça ne prends que quelques minutes. Merci infiniment, si vous prenez le temps de le faire !

Bref. Je vous laisse lire et je vais me coucher.

Passé une bonne journée, bisous sur vos faces d'anges.

Meg xxx

 **Spoiler :** Aucun, je crois. Il y a juste un ange qui s'appelle Castiel.

 **Pairing :** Destiel of course mon ami !

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et c'est bien dommage ! _*** sniff, sniff ***_

 **Prompt :** Bah... Il n'y en avait pas vraiment de base ! Voir pas du tout, mais si vous en voulez absolument un, disons Dean n'avait plus de nouvelles d'une certaine tête angélique depuis quelques temps alors, quand ce dernier décide de repointer le bout de son nez un matin... Ça fait quelques étincelles.

 **Bêta :** Tomlinsxwolf (MERCI !)

* * *

 **I'm Not An Angel Anymore**

Il était tôt ce matin quand du bruit commença doucement à animer la maison de Bobby. L'aîné des Winchester venait de sortir de sa chambre et c'est seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging gris et les yeux encore embués par le sommeil qu'il descendit les marches du vieil escalier qu'on pouvait entendre craquer sous presque chacun de ses pas. Dean entra dans la cuisine, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux personnes dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur la cafetière de laquelle émanait une délicieuse odeur de caféine. Ce n'est qu'une fois s'être versé une tasse et après avoir avalé sa première gorgée de café qu'il s'adressa enfin à Sam et Bobby, se contentant d'un simple bonjour encore d'une voix rauque.

– Hello, Dean.

Le chasseur, qui était encore de dos, eu un temps d'arrêt et son cœur rata un battement. La surprise était telle qu'il en avait presque lâché sa tasse des mains. Cette voix, il la connaissait et pour cause... Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, prenant tout de même le temps de poser rapidement la vaisselle sur le plan de travail et fit volte face.

– Cas ?!

– Dean. Je suis content de te voir... _Répondit l'ange en lui souriant doucement, gêné._

Dean avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui balancer un saut d'eau froide en pleine figure et se réveilla d'un seul coup. Il resta là quelques instants, le visage impassible, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle serait la bonne action et puis finit par sortir de la pièce sans un mot de plus en se disant que c'était peut-être pour le mieux ; mais son interlocuteur ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille.

– Dean ! Dean, attend !

Il était en train de traverser le salon pour rejoindre l'étage quand on le retint par le poignée, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage et il se crispa.

– Dean. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda l'ange préoccupé, penchant la tête sur le côté en essayent de comprendre.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était trop. Il se foutait de sa gueule.

– Ce qui ne va pas ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ça fait des lustres qu'on cherche ta trace et qu'on s'inquiète pour toi !

– Dean...

– Tu te pointes comme une fleur au milieu de la cuisine et tu as le foutu culot de me demander ce qui ne va pas ?!

– Dean ! Laisse-le... _voulut intervenir son frère sans grand succès._

– La ferme Sam !

– Non Dean, tu vas... _tenta Bobby à son tour._

– Tu étais si occupé là-haut que c'était trop te demander de venir quand on t'appelait ? _Ajouta-t-il sans se préoccuper une minute de plus de son frère et de Bobby, ses yeux fusillant un Castiel qui le regardait maintenant énervé et un brin blessé par ses paroles._ Si on est si peu importants pour toi, tu peux dégager. On te retiendra pas. Retourne faire joujou au paradis, après tout on ne sera que des dommages collatéraux au final.

– Dean arrête maintenant ! _L'interpella Bobby d'une voix clairement réprobatrice._

– Je ne suis pas un toutou et je n'ai pas à obéir au moindre de tes ordres Dean. Alors, oui, désolé de te dire que j'avais des choses plus importantes à gérer sur le moment. Et si je n'ai pas répondu à tes appels, c'est que je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas !

– Alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'avais même pas une foutue minute pour débarquer ici et nous dire que tu allais bien ?

– Tu ne comprends pas... _soupira-t-il, lasse._

Et c'est à ce moment que Dean réalisa qu'il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux et que sa fatigue transperçait par tous les pores de sa peau.

– Dean. Castiel est humain maintenant. _L'informa Sam._

– C'est pour ça qu'il ne répondait pas mon garçon, il ne vous entendait pas...

– Et tu l'aurais su rapidement si tu lui avais laissé le temps d'en placer une, au lieu de l'incendier comme tu l'as fait. _Finit Sam sur un ton de reproche avant de sortir de la pièce talonné par Bobby qui leur lança tout de même un regard désolé._

– Humain...? Mais... Tu... Tu as perdu tes ailes ? _Demanda bêtement Dean, confus._

Castiel rit, on pouvait clairement entendre de la tristesse dans l'éclat de son « rire ». À ce son, Dean sent son cœur se serrer. Il avait fait une erreur. Encore.

– Mes ailes, mes pouvoirs, ma grâce, tout ce qui fait ou devrais-je dire _**faisait**_ __de moi un ange...

– Cas, je suis désolé...

– Je ne suis plus rien.

Et son cœur se brisait un peu plus, il avait beau avoir été en colère quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n'était plus du tout le cas maintenant. Après tout, il ne pensait pas à mal. Il était simplement inquiet pour Cas. Il avait été stupide et maintenant il s'en voulait parce que Dieu sait à quel point il déteste le voir triste.

– Si. Tu es Castiel et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve. _Tenta-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire._

– Arrête Dean, je suis inutile. _Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête._

Dean fronça les sourcils puis avança calmement vers lui, bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison, tandis que Castiel ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait.

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. Je ne vous sers plus à rien sans mes pouvoirs... _lâcha-t-il avant que Dean ne lui relève le visage doucement pour qu'il le regarde enfin dans les yeux._

– Cas, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire et imprime-le dans ta caboche angélique. On se fiche que tu sois un ange, que tu aies des super pouvoirs ou ne je ne sais quoi encore. Humain ou pas, tu restes Castiel.

– Je suis inutile sans pouvoirs et vous n'avez pas besoin d'un boulet dans vos pattes en ce moment Dean. _Insiste-t-il._

– Tu ne seras jamais un boulet Cas. Et bien sûr que tu es encore utile, n'oublie pas que tu as toujours tes connaissances ; On a besoin de toi ici. _**J'ai besoin de toi.**_ Et quand bien même tu serais un boulet, – ce que tu n'es pas – on est une famille. Tu as autant ta place ici que nous.

Castiel resta figé sous le choc un instant. Venait-il réellement d'entendre Dean lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Venait-il réellement de lui dire qu'il le considérait tous comme un membre de la famille ?

– Mais tu as dit...

– Oublies ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure. _Répondît-il d'une voix empli de douceur._ _J'étais juste en colère..._

Castiel baissa la tête honteux.

– Hey, je n'étais pas réellement en colère contre toi en particulier. Enfin, si un peu mais... _Il soupira,_ ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que... Je te croyais mort Cas. Imagine ma surprise quand je t'ai vu dans la cuisine toute à l'heure.

– Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiété pour moi Dean...

– Ce n'est rien. Évite juste de me faire a nouveau une peur pareille a l'avenir. L'important, c'est que tu va bien. Et puis, je préfère te savoir humain et vivant que rien du tout. _Rassura le chasseur avec un petit sourire en l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte que l'autre accepta sans réfléchir une seule seconde._ Tu seras toujours mon ange Castiel. Humain ou pas, rien ne change à mes yeux.

Il l'avait chuchoté si bas contre son oreille et avec tellement d'affection dans la voix que le brun senti la cette boule désagréable remonté une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge.

– J'ai perdu mes ailes Dean... _Dit Castiel, sa voix se cassant sur les derniers mots_

– Je sais...

Le chasseur embrassa son front affectueusement et resserra ses bras autour de lui, le collant un peu plus contre son torse et instinctivement, Castiel nicha sa tête dans le cou de Dean et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille.

\- Ça va aller Cas, je te le promets. Ça va aller. On sera là pour toi. Tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant.


End file.
